icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Hennessy
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Brockton, MA, USA | draft = 43rd overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks | career_start = 2005}} Joshua Hennessy (born February 7, 1985) is an American professional ice hockey player. Hennessy is currently a member of the Boston Bruins organization. Hennessy most recently played for HC Lugano in 2010/11 and previously for the Ottawa Senators organization. Playing career Junior Hennessy was drafted 17th overall by the Quebec Remparts at the 2001 QMJHL draft. He finished the 2001–02 season with 40 points, good for the 6th in scoring on his team. Hailing from New England, Hennessy did not speak French when he arrived. However, during his first year, he made an effort to learn which started to put him in a leadership role. The team rewarded his efforts by giving him the assistant captain's role in his second year with the team. That season Hennessy and his team qualified for the 2003 Memorial Cup but Quebec was eliminated at the after round-robin tournament losing all three games. During his third year, Hennessy, now fluent in French, was named the captain of the Quebec Remparts. That year Hennessy scored well and put up a decent amount of points. However, an injury ended his season and knocked him out of the playoffs. He was then drafted by the NHL's San Jose Sharks 43rd overall in 2003 NHL Entry Draft. In the 2004–05 season, coaching staff had high hopes for him and his development. Hennessey recorded approximately the same numbers for the third straight year, but ended up first in team scoring that season. Expectations were higher, especially since he was playing with top prospect, Alexander Radulov. Josh Hennessy is one of the reasons why so many New England hockey players such as Joey Ryan, Andrew Andricopoulos and Jordan LaVallee joined the Quebec Remparts the following years. Professional Hennessy started his pro career with the San Jose Sharks' farm team the Cleveland Barons in 2005-06. He led the Barons in goals (24) and assists (39) for 63 points in 80 games. He was one of only two players on the team to play in every regular-season game. Hennessy holds the franchise records for both goals and points in a season by a rookie and was named the Barons Rookie of the Year for the 2005–06 season. Hennessy was traded by the Sharks, along with Tom Preissing, to the Ottawa Senators via the Chicago Blackhawks on July 9, 2006 in a three-way deal. Ottawa traded Bryan Smolinski and Martin Havlat to Chicago who sent Mark Bell to San Jose while sending Michal Barinka and a 2008 2nd round pick to Ottawa. Hennessy then spent the majority of 2006-07 season with the Senators AHL's affiliate, the Binghamton Senators. During the season on his second call up to Ottawa, Hennessy scored his first NHL goal on January 7, 2007 against the Philadelphia Flyers. On May 6, 2010, Hennessy left the Senators organization after four years signing a one-year deal with Swiss club HC Lugano of the NLA. On July 5, 2011, Hennessy signed a one-year contract with the Boston Bruins. http://theahl.com/boston-signs-tardif-hennessy-p171586 Awards QMJHL Player of the week *Week 23: 2003-03-10 to 2003-03-18 *Week 10: 2003-11-17 to 2003-11-23 Player of the month *December 2003 Trophies *Plaque Karcher (humanitarian) - 2004 CHL Player of the month *December 2003 AHL Cleveland Barons Rookie of the Year *2005-06 Career statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1985 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Cleveland Barons (2001–2006) players Category:HC Lugano players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Quebec Remparts alumni Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks